oracledatafandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Lightning
DCUO Movement: Speed DCUO Powers: Electric DCUO Group Role: Healer DCUO Level: 30 'Non-DCUO RP Info' Hero Name: Violet Lightning Real Name: Aron Vie Dracoson Age: 21 Birth Date: March 24th 1990 Height: 6'1 (182.5cm) Weight: 182lbs STATS (0= low, 9= Max) Strength: 3 Defense: 4 Speed: 9 Agility: 9 Dexterity: 9 Stamina: 7 Willpower: 2 Fortitude: 4 Recovery: 6 Intelligence: 7 BRIEF DESCRIPTION A young man diagnosed with Aspergers, he gained his powers from an Exobite. Now he just wants to use his powers to help, and to show the world that Autism isn't a dis-ability, but a different-ability. ROLES MAIN ROLE: Natural Ability - Mid to Long Range SUB ROLE: Support - Healer SKILLS AND ABILITIES 1. MAJOR: Electrical Generation & Manipulation. Known uses include: *Electrical bolts: a blast of electricity that will stun a single target for 1-6 seconds. *Arch Lightning: a lightning bolt that will jump targets 3-8 times. The bolt is able to distinguish friend from foe for effect based on their emotional state (which could be seen as a form of neural polarity). Friendly targets struck become healed somewhat, while enemies are damaged. *Tesla Blast: a concentrated blast at a single target that will transfer neural energy from the target and transfer it to any friendly persons nearby. *Regenerative Thunder Cage: encircles allies in an electrical cage-like structure. While encased, the neural energy of allies becomes amplifies, increasing the natural healing rate 160%. Also, enemies attacking caged allies receive minor damage from the cages. *Electro-Healing: Similar in effect to the healing provided by a Regenerative Thunder Cage, though more localized and much stronger. Only affecting a single ally, as well as VL himself, the healing lasts only 1-3 seconds, but increase the body's natural regeneration by 400%. NOTE: though the healing processes may seem like they could cause shock to an allies system, as the process is under VT's total control, he is able to provide the accelerated regeneration with no harm to the subject. 2. MAJOR: Super-Speed: *Similar uses as the Super-Speed of Kid Flash. *is able to possess information at super-speed, calculating the outcomes of multiple different choices within Nano-seconds. INVENTORY: 1. Frictionless, conductive costume. 2. Wallet with no more than $50 cash at any given time. 3. Insulated communicator ear piece. 4. Small Laminated card of multiplication tables. WEAKNESSES 1 Water: While standing in or near (3m) a body of water, VL's electrical powers become weaker, as the water conducts the electricity he generates away from him. He is also unable to guarantee the safety of allies that enter the water, as it becomes electrified uncontrollably. 2 Magic: As an autistic, he has difficulty understanding the random nature of magical forces, and thus less likely to make the right choices on how to deal with such enemies. 3 Social Interaction: His Aspergers makes him rather naive when dealing with people on a personal level. 4 Logical Lockdown: As an Aspergers, he has great difficulty dealing with abstracts such as time, or humor. This tends to make him impatient at times, while late at others. OTHER DATA 1. Naturally gifted in engineering and special-relations. 2. Loves RPG games of all kinds 3. Though named "Violet", his costume is more of a royal purple. 4. The "Violet" in his name has sometimes been spoken by pedestrians as "Violent" by mistake.